Helgarella
by musicalprincess3491
Summary: It is about when Arnold kisses Helga in a closet at Rhonda's Halloween party not knowing it's her.
1. Miss Invisible

**Ch 1 Miss Invisible **

Hey everyone! I am writing my first multi-chapter story. It is a Hey Arnold fan-fic about when Arnold kisses Helga in a closet at Rhonda's Halloween party with out knowing it's her. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold.

It was only one week before Halloween in New York City; people were putting up decorations up all over town. Even the fourth grade class at P.S. 118 was flooding with excitement over Halloween and the fall dance following.

One morning before class, Rhonda barged into the classroom with her hands full of invitations. "Excuse me, Everyone, I have an announcement," Rhonda began, "I am having a party on Halloween. It is a costume party. I have invitations right here."

Rhonda walked around the room and handed each person an invitation as she passed them except for Helga who she seemed to not have seen. Rhonda walked to her desk and pulled out a mirror then began looking at herself in it. Helga walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. Rhonda turned around, "Oh hi, Helga. Did you not get an invitation?"

Helga responded, "Um, yes. Can I have one?"

"Sure, let me check my bag for one" said Rhonda opening her bag. Rhonda looked in her bag.

"I'm sorry Helga, I guess didn't make enough" Rhonda lied sweetly.

"Oh, it's ok, I didn't want to go to your stupid party anyway" Helga said as she stormed off back to her seat.

As Helga sat down in her seat she overheard some Arnold's conversation with Gerald. "What a loser, a weirdo, how I hate him and yet…"

Helga looked around and crawled under her desk. She pulled out her Arnold locket from her pocket, and whispered "I love him. Oh, Arnold, so popular, so kind to everyone, why can't I be like you?"

Helga turned around there was Brainy breathing down her neck. She punched him in the face and climbed out from her desk with her locket put away.

Later, at recess everyone seemed to talking about how excited they were about Rhonda's party, even Connie and Maria, sixth grade girls, were talking about the party. No one seemed to notice Helga as she walked by or even that she didn't receive an invitation. The rest of the school day dragged on. When school finally let out Helga walked home alone.

Things at home were no different than at school. Olga was home from college and getting all of her parent's attention as usual. Helga was completely ignored as though no one knew she existed.

I hope you enjoyed chapter one. I know it was kind of sad but things will pick up for Helga as the story goes on. Chapter two will be coming soon. R&R!


	2. Hey Prince Charming!

**Ch. 2 Hey Prince Charming! **

Chapter two is here. Gerald is attempting to convince Arnold to get a date for the Fourth Grade Fall Dance. However, Arnold thinks no girl would want to go with him. Can Grandpa give him some confidence?

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold.

Arnold and Gerald were in Arnold's room hanging out after school. Gerald was reclining on Arnold's sofa looking through Arnold's CDs. Arnold was lying down on his bed staring at the ceiling and talking to Gerald. Rhonda's party had come up in the conversation. "Arnold, what are you going as to Rhonda's party?" asked Gerald.

"I was thinking of going as a pirate, but I'm not sure," Arnold responded, "How about you?"

"Hmmm, I don't know," thought Gerald. He thought for minute then an idea hit him.

"I got it, Arnold," exclaimed Gerald, "Let's go as Men in Black."

"That's a great idea, Gerald," said Arnold, "That's better than my pirate idea."

"Speaking of parties," said Gerald, "Who are you taking to the Fall Dance?"

"No one at the moment. I haven't asked anybody yet," Arnold confessed.

"Well, who are going to ask?" asked Gerald.

"I don't know" said Arnold.

"Well, the dance is in a week and there aren't many girls left to ask. If I were you, Arnold, I'd ask somebody quick." Gerald informed.

"Who has date already?" asked Arnold in disbelief.

Gerald took a deep breath and said, "I'm taking Phoebe, Iggy's taking Rhonda, Sid's taking Nadine, and Harold's taking Big Patty. You're not going to believe this but Eugene has a date."

"Who?" Arnold asked.

"Sheena. That leaves you, Stinky, Curly, and Brainy as the only guys who don't have dates but no girl would go with Curly or Brainy; Stinky maybe," Gerald assumed.

"No girl would go with me either, Gerald." Arnold mumbled.

Gerald's eyes widened and his mouth dropped. Gerald had seen the girls' expressions when Arnold walked by and knew he was wrong. "Arnold," Gerald said as calmly as he could, "Every girl in school would kill to go with you."

"How come most of them have dates already?" Arnold asked.

"They gave up on you asking them and said yes to the first guy that asked them," Gerald explained.

"I don't know, Gerald…" Arnold began. The door swung open. There was Grandpa with a tray of milk and cookies.

"I thought you boys would like a snack," said Grandpa putting the tray on the desk, "What's wrong Short-man?"

"The Fourth Grade Fall Dance is in two weeks and I don't have a date. Most of the other kids have dates already," Arnold confessed.

Grandpa sat down next to Arnold on the bed and asked, "Have you asked anyone yet?"

"What's the point, Grandpa? No girl would go to the dance with me," Arnold thought.

"That's exactly how I felt before I met your grandma, Short-man," Grandpa babbled, "When I met her, there was twinkle in her eye and warmth in her smile that said to me: 'That's the one.' Yep, that was the wonderful moment of my life when I met your grandma. Our first kiss was like magic an-"

"Grandpa," Arnold interrupted.

"Sorry, Short-man," Grandpa apologized, "The point is go to that party on Halloween, maybe you will meet somebody there."

"Ok, Grandpa," Arnold said.

I hoped you enjoyed chapter two. Chapter three is coming soon. Meanwhile, have good time and work hard. R&R!


	3. Fairy GodSister

**Ch. 3** **Fairy God-Sister **

Hey everyone! How are you? Chapter three is here. It's Halloween and Helga is in a mood worse than bad. However, she gets some unexpected help from Olga.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold.

Days passed, in a blink of an eye it was Halloween and a few hours before Rhonda's party. Helga was angrier and more aggressive than usual. Even Brainy was afraid to come within three feet of her. "Hey watch it! Move it or lose it, Freak!" Helga shouted as she plowed through the stampede of students running out of school.

Harold stood at the bottom of the steps snickering. He was only one who was brave enough to pull a prank on Helga when she was in this kind of mood. As she stepped on the bottom step, he stuck his leg out. Helga was pushing a small boy out of her way and didn't see Harold's leg. Helga tripped and landed flat on her face. She started to get up but before she could blush in embarrassment she saw Arnold. He was standing next to her quietly with a friendly smile on his face. Before he could offer help Helga barked, "What are you looking at Football-head?!"

Arnold began, "Nothing, I was just wondering if you needed some he—"

Helga cut him off, "No, I don't need your help, Football-head!" Helga got up and turned to Harold. She held her fists up.

"Your gonna get it, Pinky! Old Betsy and The Five Avengers are gonna give it to you!" Helga shouted. Harold ran away screaming. Helga rolled her eyes began walking home.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that evening Helga sat in her room pouting. Helga thought to herself, "I want to go that party. I really, really want to go, but I don't have a costume to wear. Also Big Bob and Miriam are going Big Bob's office Halloween party. Then, I'm stuck giving out candy to Trick-Or-Treaters with Olga. Ugh! This is the worst Halloween ever…"

Helga went on and on. After an hour or two Olga came in Helga's room. "Mom and Dad just left," Olga said.

"Great, thanks." Helga said through her teeth. Olga saw that Helga was upset.

"What's wrong, Helga?" Olga asked.

"What? Nothing's wrong. Everything's fine. I'm not at Rhonda's party and stuck here with you. I couldn't be happier." Helga said.

"Oh," Olga understood, "You should go to that party. I'll hand out the candy alone."

Helga looked at her very confused. After a few seconds Helga said, "I don't have a costume and I'm nowhere near ready."

"I'll help you," Olga suggested, "I have a costume for you."

Helga look perplexed; Olga had never helped her before but if it was an opportunity to go to the party she'd trust Olga. After a minute of silence Helga spoke, "Ok, let's get started."

Olga smiled and brought Helga into her room. Olga sat Helga down on the bed and walked across the room to her closet. She opened the closet pulled out a white spaghetti strap dress with a white cape and a white eye mask. "It's gorgeous," Helga gasped.

"It's the costume I wore in Swan Lake when I was in the fourth grade." Olga said.

Olga put the dress on the bed. Olga turned and picked up her make-up case. She turned to Helga and got to work.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A half hour later, Helga was in her costume ready to go. "You look great, Helga," Olga said.

Olga looked at Helga for moment then said, "There's something missing,"

Olga thought then grabbed a gold bangle bracelet from her dresser. "Here," Olga said as put the bracelet on Helga's wrist, "For luck,"

"Thanks," Helga responded.

"I'll drive you to the party." Olga suggested.

"Wait, shouldn't I be home before Big Bob and Miriam to avoid trouble?" Helga thought.

"Your right," agreed Olga, "Mom and Dad said they'll be home at eleven-thirty, so I'll pick you up from the party at eleven."

"Ok," Helga said.

The two of them got in Olga's car. Five minutes later they arrived in front of Rhonda's house. Helga unbuckled her seat belt and opened door to get out. "Remember, be out here at eleven, Helga," Olga reminded her.

"Okay, okay, eleven; I'll be out here," Helga said as she got out of the car. Helga slammed the door shut and turned to go inside. Olga drove off. Helga walked up the stairs and rang the doorbell.

I hoped you enjoyed chapter three. Chapter four is coming soon. The kiss is coming up soon. R&R!


	4. The Party

**Ch. 4 The Party **

Hey everybody! Here's chapter four. Sorry for the long wait. I was very busy for the past several weeks. The wait is over, this chapter has the kiss. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold.

The door opened and there was Nadine in a black witch costume. "Hi," she said not recognizing Helga, "Come on in."

Helga walked in and looked around. People were all over. _So many people_, she thought, _would anyone recognize her? Nadine didn't, then why did she let me in? Maybe Rhonda told her to let anyone in a costume in. Oh well, it doesn't matter I'm already in. _Helga walked over the buffet table and grabbed a few finger sandwiches. As she was stuffing finger sandwiches in her mouth she saw Arnold. He and Gerald were on the other side of the room in their men in black costumes talking to Harold who was dressed as a hamburger and Sid who was dressed as a solider. Helga stared at Arnold for a while.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few hours later after most of the guest had left Helga wandered into the hall and saw a group of kids mostly from her class sitting around the closet under the stairs. Helga walked up to them curious about they were doing. "Do you want to play?" said Rhonda who was dressed as a princess.

"What are you playing?" asked Helga curiously.

"Seven minutes in Heaven. Do you want to play?" Rhonda said.

"Sure," said Helga not aware that it was quarter til eleven, "How do you play?"

"You don't know how to play?!" Rhonda blurted in shock.

Helga shook her head.

"Ok, well it's easy. One person spins the bottle and who ever it points to you go into the closet or heaven with them for seven minutes. When you are in the closet, you can what ever you want" Rhonda explained.

"Ok" said Helga.

Helga joined the circle.

Sid grabbed the bottle and spun it around. It spun and spun. Finally it stopped. It was pointing to Nadine. Sid and Nadine got up and when into the closet. Rhonda started the timer. Seven minutes later, they came out and rejoined the circle. "It's your turn" Rhonda said to Helga.

"Ok" said Helga. She picked up the bottle and spun it. It spun and spun for what seemed like forever. Finally it began to slow down. It slowly spun once more then it stopped on—

"Arnold and um," Rhonda paused, she looked at Helga's costume, "Cinderella in the closet." Helga's heart started racing as she got to get in the closet.

_Now could be my chance, _she thought, _I can finally tell Arnold how I feel. He looks so handsome in his Men in Black costume. _Helga and Arnold sat down in the closet and Rhonda closed the door. At first they sat quietly in the closet looking at each other in the dark. Then Arnold broke the silence. "We don't have to do anything if you don't want to" he said.

"Oh, I don't mind" said Helga.

"You don't have to lie," said Arnold, "I know you don't want to kiss me, no one does."

"I'm not lying," Helga said, "Honestly, I know how you feel."

"What do you mean?" asked Arnold

"Well, there's this boy I like at school and I really like him but to him I'm invisible" Helga confessed.

"Oh," said Arnold, "This guy must be pretty clueless because you seem like a great girl to me."

"Yea" Helga muttered.

Arnold and Helga moved closer together. _Who is this girl? _Arnold thought, _I really like her. Does she go to P.S. 118? I have to know who she is. _

_Yes, _Helga thought, _oh my god, I can't believe I'm this close to Arnold and not yelling at him or calling him football-head. Well, no one recognizes me in this outfit not even Arnold. _

They moved closer to each other. Now they were close enough to touch each other. Arnold put his hand down on the floor. Not looking at what she was doing Helga accidentally put her hand down on top of his. For a second they stared at their hands then quickly pulled them away blushing and muttered "Sorry."

They continued to stare at each other for several seconds. With out realizing it their heads began to move closer and closer until their lips touched. Slowly their arms wrapped around each other in embrace. Helga's heart was racing. _Is this real? Am I kissing Arnold? _She thought, _oh my God, he's such a good kisser. _

Arnold's heart felt as though it had found something that had been missing. _This is it, _he thought, _this is what Grandpa was talking about. The magic, I feel it. She's the one. I have to ask her to the dance, but who is she? I need to know her name. _

_I must be dreaming, _thought Helga, _how can this be real? Ow! My bracelet is digging into my arm. Wait, that hurt? This is real! _

_This is the best kiss I've ever had, _thought Arnold, _but why do I feel like I've known her my whole life but I've just met her tonight? _

_I don't want this to end, _thought Helga, _I wish eleven would never come. I want to kiss Arnold forever and ever a—_

"Alright, lovebirds, Rhonda said as she opened the door, "Eleven-o'clock, time's up."

"Eleven!" shouted Helga. She got up fast and ran towards the door. The Arnold began to get up and follow her when he felt something. He looked down and picked it up. He tried the chase after her. He ran and shouted, "Hey, come back, you left your bracelet!"

By the time he finished his sentence she was already gone.

I hoped you enjoyed it. Chapter five is coming soon. Again, I apologize for the long wait for chapter four. Thank you for being patient. R&R!


	5. The Plan

**Ch. 5 The Plan **

Hey everybody, I hope you enjoyed the kiss in the previous chapter. Now Arnold wants to know who his "Cinderella" is. However, Gerald isn't too thrilled to be woken up by Arnold's phone call.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold.

Arnold sat in his room with the bracelet. He could not stop staring at it. _Tonight I had found a girl, _he thought, _she was amazing, everything I was looking for in a girl and I kissed her. It was the most amazing kiss in my life but before I knew it, she was gone. She disappeared into the night like magic. I don't know who she is. All I have left of her is this bracelet. It's so small, only a girl with a really small wrist could w--- _

An idea sprung into Arnold's head. He picked up the phone and called Gerald.

"Hello?" said a sleepy Gerald.

"Gerald, it's Arnold. I've been thinking about that girl I kissed at Rhonda's an-" Arnold began.

Gerald cut him off, "Do you know what time it is?"

"Yea, 2:30 a.m." Arnold said.

"My point exactly" Gerald said yawning.

"Gerald, wait! Don't hang up, please listen, it's important" Arnold begged.

"Fine" said Gerald.

"Thank you much, I owe you one" Arnold cried.

"Yea you do" Gerald muttered.

"Anyway" said Arnold, "My idea was to try the bracelet on every girl in school to see which one is the one I kissed at Rhonda's"

"Arnold, there are hundreds of girls at P.S. 118 and what if none of them are her?" Gerald asked.

"I'll take that chance, Gerald. If I don't find her, I might not ever see her again." Arnold

said.

"So? There are other girls, Arnold" Gerald said.

"She's not like other girls, Gerald" Arnold cried.

"Not like other girls? Arnold, all girls are the same. They like makeup and boys, well except for Helga but she's not much of a girl anyways" said Gerald.

"But this girl made me feel something that I've never felt before and I liked it. Gerald, no other girl made me feel that way. Please, help me" Arnold said.

"Alright, alright, can I go back to sleep now?" Gerald asked.

"Ok, I need to get some sleep too. Good night, Gerald" Arnold agreed.

"Night" Gerald yawned then hung up.

Arnold hung up the phone, put the bracelet by his alarm clock, and went to sleep.

I hope you enjoyed chapter five. No worries, there is more to come. R&R!


	6. Should I Tell Him?

**Ch. 6 Should I Tell Him? **

Hey everybody! Here's chapter six. Arnold is in the midst of his search for his dream girl while Helga is stuck with the decision to tell Arnold the truth and get her bracelet back or pretend she doesn't care and never have her bracelet back. Fortunately for Helga, Phoebe is willing to listen and help.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold.

Everywhere in school Helga walked she heard talk about Rhonda's party. For a while she didn't care but suddenly she over heard Rhonda and Nadine talking about the "mystery girl" Arnold kissed in the closet and now is crazy for. Helga ducked behind a nearby trashcan to listen. "I don't know who she is," said Rhonda, "I don't know how she knew about the party."

"Maybe she goes to P.S. 118" Nadine suggested.

"She must," said Rhonda, "Because I only invited kids go to P.S. 118"

"It could be anyone" said Nadine.

"True," agreed Rhonda, "Also, the mystery girl, who ever she is, probably wouldn't kiss and tell. I bet that. She was very quiet almost as thought she was trying to hide who was behind that m---"

"Ladies, may have your attention?!" Gerald announced, "My best friend, Arnold, and I are searching for the owner of this bracelet. If you claim that it is yours, we would like to try it to make sure. If the bracelet fits, we will return it to you and you also get a date with Arnold to the Fourth Grade Fall Dance. Thank you for your ti--"

All of a sudden a large stampede of girls ran towards Arnold and Gerald. Arnold's eyes widened; he knew that all of them were lying that the bracelet was theirs except for one. _Which one? _Arnold thought, _which one is telling the truth? Which one is the one? I hope I find her. _

Helga still sat behind the trashcan in as much shock as Arnold. _What am I going to do? Should tell Arnold the truth? If I tell him the truth, then everyone will know the truth. What will happen if they know the truth? I don't want to go into that. On the other hand, if I don't tell him and pretend I don't care a ounce about that bracelet one, I won't get my bracelet back and two, Rhonda or Lila could easily steal him. I need some advice, I need to find Phoebe. _Helga got up from behind the trash can and pushed her through the clot of girls. She saw Phoebe closing her locker and turning to go to class. "Phoebe!" Helga called.

"Oh, hi, Helga," said Phoebe, "What's going on?"

"Phoebe, I need to talk to you in private," said Helga, "Let's go to the bathroom."

"Ok" said Phoebe. The two them slipped inside the bathroom. Helga checked to make sure they were alone.

"Good," Helga said, "We're alone."

"What's this about?" asked Phoebe.

"You were at Rhonda's party on Halloween right?" asked Helga.

"Yea." said Phoebe.

"You know that mystery girl that kissed Arnold in the closet?" asked Helga.

"Yea, she left her bracelet in the closet." said Phoebe.

"Well," Helga took a deep breath, "I'm that mystery girl."

To Helga's surprise Phoebe remained calm. "I'm not surprised," said Phoebe, "I guessed it was you because Rhonda didn't give you an invitation but you showed in disguise and no one knew it was you. Also Rhonda only invited fourth, fifth, and sixth graders from P.S. 118 so had to be someone from our school."

"How did you know it wasn't a fifth or sixth grader?" asked Helga in shock.

"Few fifth graders came and no sixth graders came," said Phoebe, "Also not many fourth grader girls at P.S. 118 have blonde hair."

"Oh," said Helga, "Anyway, I need your help. Arnold has my bracelet and he's trying it on every girl in school and who ever it fits he's taking to the Fall Dance. You are the only one who knows my secret but if I go try on the bracelet, that means Arnold and everyone in school will know my secret. If don't try it on, I'll never have Arnold or my bracelet and that bracelet is a Pataki family bracelet. It was my grandmother's, and then she passed to Miriam when she and Big Bob got married, she passed to Olga, and Olga passed it to me."

Phoebe thought for a moment then spoke. "Helga," she began slowly, "Do you think the time is right to tell him?"

"I don't know," confessed Helga, "I've known since preschool he would find out eventually but I've tried to control when. Maybe the time's right now. I'll tell him, get my bracelet back, and hopefully I won't get heart broken."

"That's the spirit, Helga!" cheered Phoebe.

"Great, how am I going to get him alone to tell him?" asked Helga.

"Alone?" said Phoebe confused.

"Yes, alone, I want to tell him not the whole school" replied Helga.

"That's impossible! He's always with Gerald and now every girl in school is stampeding after him. Plus, he's the prince in Cinderella, the school play" said Phoebe.

"Oh yea, the play and that Lila girl is Cinderella. Ugh! What am I? The understudy! He's probably trying the bracelet on Lila right now" muttered Helga in disgust.

Phoebe looked at her watch. "Oh my gosh, the bell is about to ring" she exclaimed.

The two of them walked out of the bathroom and went to class.

That was chapter six. I hoped you enjoyed it. There is more drama and surprises to come. R&R!


	7. Are You Really As You Seem?

**Ch. 7 Are You Really As You Seem? **

Chapter seven is here! It is after school and Arnold, Helga, and friends are at rehearsal for their school play, _Rodger and Hammerstein's Cinderella_. Lila Sawyer is playing Cinderella and Arnold is playing the prince. Helga is Lila's understudy. Lila is moving away which means Helga is going to take over her role in the show. So far Arnold has had no success with the bracelet; however, his emotions give him clue during rehearsal.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold.

After what seemed like an endless day Arnold and Gerald walked the auditorium. Arnold started at the bracelet as he walked. "Arnold," said Gerald, "It's only been one day. Don't worry, we'll find her."

"I hope so Gerald" said Arnold.

"I just realized something" said Gerald.

"What?" asked Arnold.

"We're doing the play Cinderella and at the same time we are searching for your dream girl the way they found Cinderella in play" said Gerald.

"You're right. It's just a coincidence though" said Arnold.

The two of them walked in the doors and hurried to the boys' dressing room to put on their costumes.

A few minutes later they walked out and sat in the audience waiting for rehearsal to start. Slowly other cast members in costume came out. Once everyone was out, Mr. Simmons stood up in front of everyone and announced, "Everyone may I please have your attention? I have just been informed that Lila is moving away tomorrow and will not be able to play the role of Cinderella. Therefore, Helga will be playing Cinderella instead. Congratulations, Helga."

For a minute there was complete silence. "Alright," Mr. Simmons broke the silence, "Arnold, Helga, please come to the piano so we can run your songs."

Arnold looked at Gerald, took a deep breath, and walked to the piano. Helga looked at Phoebe, took a deep breath, and walked to the piano. Both Helga and Arnold looked at each other both too nervous to speak to each other as they approached the piano. They sang through "The Sweetest Sound" and "Ten Minutes Ago" quickly. Then they got to "Do I Love You Because Your Beautiful". The piano began to play; Arnold took a breath, and sang:

Do I love you because you're beautiful, or are you beautiful because I love you?  
Am I making believe I see in you a girl too lovely to be really true?  
Do I want you because you're wonderful, or are you wonderful because I want you?  
Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream or are you really as beautiful as you seem?

Forgetting that the cast and crew were watching them, Helga passionately sang:

Am I making believe I see in you a man too perfect to be really true?  
Do I want you because you're wonderful, or are you wonderful because I want you?

Arnold started at Helga and thought, _Wow, she has a great voice. She's not so bad when she's not being mean to me. It makes her almost—Oh No! No, No, No! I do not like Helga! I'm getting into my character too much. My cue is coming, I need to sing! _

Arnold joined Helga and they both sang:

Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream or are you really as wonderful as you seem?

Arnold and Helga started at each other for a moment in awe. There was whispering all over the auditorium about what just happened. "Excellent! Great job, you two! You sound great and you were acting already. Helga, excellent job for your first time singing that song with Arnold." Mr. Simmons said.

Arnold and Helga snapped out of their traces and blushed. "Oh, um, thanks." said Helga realizing what had happened.

The rest of rehearsal flew by. Arnold put away his costume and began to walk out of the auditorium to go home. Gerald ran to catch up with him. "Arnold, wait up!" Gerald shouted.

Arnold stopped and Gerald caught up. "Thanks" Gerald said.

"No problem" responded Arnold.

"Arnold, what's going on?" Gerald asked, "Everyone saw the way you and Helga looked at each other while you all were singing."

"What? Nothing's going on. We were just acting." Arnold said nervously.

"Oh there was more than acting happening on that stage, Arnold. Everyone, except Mr. Simmons, saw what looked like chemistry, Arnold" said Gerald.

Arnold took a deep breath, looked around, and lowered his voice, "Gerald, promise me you won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you."

"I promise" said Gerald and held up his hand to do their special hand shake.

The two of them did their handshake.

Arnold leaned in close to Gerald and whispered, "While I was singing with Helga, I got this feeling. The same feeling I had when I was with the girl in the closet. It was weird, I went into this trace but at the same time I was telling myself in head I don't like Helga. The more I told myself that I don't like Helga, the more I fell into the trance. Then for a moment I forgot that I didn't like Helga and next thing I know I'm blushing."

"Sounds like of a case of denial if you ask me" said Gerald, "Do you like Helga?"

"You mean more than a friend, right, Gerald?" asked Arnold.

"Yes, I mean more than a friend, Arnold" said Gerald.

"I-I don't know, Gerald" Arnold confessed.

Meanwhile, Helga and Phoebe were already on their way home from school.

"Oh my god, Phoebe! Did everyone see the way I was looking at Arnold? Do you think they know my secret now?" Helga asked flooding with anxiety.

"Well" said Phoebe, "Everyone did see something happening between you and Arnold and it was not acting."

"What?!?" Helga gasped.

"Helga, it wasn't just you. Arnold was acting strange too." said Phoebe.

"What do you mean 'strange'?" asked Helga.

"I mean that, he wasn't acting the way he usually acts around you which is scared and angry. He was acting happy, calm, and he was looking at you the same way he used to look at Ruth and Lila" explained Phoebe.

Helga's eyes popped and her mouth dropped. "Th-That same longing puppy dog look he used to give Ruth and Lila?" she asked.

"The same look" said Phoebe confidently.

That's chapter seven! Chapter eight is coming soon. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. R&R!


	8. If The Bracelet Fits

**Ch. 8 If the Bracelet Fits **

Hey everybody! Here it is the eighth and final chapter. Arnold has tried the bracelet on more girls than he can count. He is starting to lose hope in finding his "dream girl". Helga has built up enough confidence to confront Arnold and tell him the truth unaware that Rhonda is willing to sabotage everyone else to get a date with "prince charming".

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold.

Arnold slowly walked to school staring at the bracelet longingly. He thought to himself, _I hope today is the day I find her. I want to find her. _Gerald caught up to Arnold and stared at him with pity for minute then said, "Arnold, we've tried the bracelet on almost a hundred girls within the past few days. The dance is only a few days away; I think you should just ask someone and get over this girl who might not even exist."

"Might not even exist?" cried Arnold, "I kissed her and that was the best kiss I ever had. She's real, Gerald. She's just, well, invisible."

"What do mean invisible?" asked Gerald.

"I mean she's there, I can feel it but, I can't recognize her because I never really saw her. I saw her mask and her hair but not her face. All I know about her appearance is that she's blonde and she has small arms" explained Arnold.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I am going to the dance with Arnold" Rhonda declared.

"How?" asked Nadine, "You weren't in the closet with him and you don't have blonde hair. How are going to convince him?"

"Simple" said Rhonda, "I'll just eliminate the competition."

"Oh!" squealed Nadine, "How?"

"Well, that bracelet is awfully small right?" said Rhonda.

"Right, but it looks small for you. How are you going to get it to fit you?" asked Nadine.

"Don't jump ahead in the plan, Nadine" Rhonda said, "Anyway, I know that about a fourth of the girls who haven't tried on the bracelet yet are allergic enough to peanuts so that their bodies bloat when they eat even the tiniest portion of peanuts. In this container, I have brownies with tiny bits of peanut. When they bloat from eating the peanut brownies their arms will be too big for that tiny bracelet. Also I paid the janitor to extra wax the floor of the girls' bathroom. Every girl that walks into the bathroom will slip, fall, and break her arms. By the end of the day about most of the competition will be gone raising my chances. I am going to rub soap on my arm so that the bracelet will slip on as though it's mine."

"Wow, that's some plan, Rhonda. Are you sure you're not going too far?" asked Nadine.

"Of course not. Extreme times call for extreme measures" Rhonda said confidently.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The day went by just as Rhonda had predicted, several girls had left school bloated or with one or two broken arms. Rehearsal was canceled due to the vast number of people of bloating and broken arms within the cast. The only girls left to try on the bracelet were Rhonda, Helga, Sheena, Big Patty, and a few others.

Helga took deep breaths as she walked towards the black top with Phoebe. _This is it, _she thought, _I can do this. I'm going to tell him. Everything will be o-_

"What are you doing here?" asked Rhonda.

"Going to try on the bracelet" said Helga, "What's to ya, Barbie?"

"Oh my" said Rhonda sarcastically, "I didn't think bracelets were your thing; I always thought spit balls were."

"Well, guess what?! I am girl. I know you don't even recognize me as human but I am and I'm a girl" Helga said back.

"You're a girl?" Rhonda remarked, "Surprise, surprise. Well, I have to go retrieve my bracelet and my date. So if you excuse me—"

"Your bracelet?!" said Helga without thinking, "FYI, that's my bracelet. Yes, I crashed your little party and planted one on Arnold."

"Really?" said Rhonda maliciously surprised, "More reason to get Arnold because I'll be taking him from you."

"Aren't you going with Iggy? I thought he was the coolest guy in school" Helga said.

"Oh, please, I know all about his bunny pajamas and I know you know. Don't play stupid with me. Plus, I only said yes because he was the first to ask me" said Rhonda.

Rhonda and Helga glared each other with rage.

"Alright, ladies" Gerald announced, "Step right up and see if the bracelet fits."

The remaining girls crowded around Arnold and Gerald anxiously. One by one the girls tried on the bracelet. After a few minutes, only Rhonda and Helga were left to try the bracelet and Arnold was looking more devastated than he was earlier that day.

"Move it!" said Rhonda pushing Helga, "I have a bracelet to claim."

Rhonda walked confidently up to Arnold and Gerald and held out her arm. "I'm ready" she said.

"Ok" said Gerald.

Arnold grabbed Rhonda's arm to put the bracelet on it. The bracelet just barely slid on her arm and stayed on it tight.

Arnold wiped his hand on his shirt, "Why is your arm so slimy, Rhonda?"

"Slimy?" Rhonda lied, "Oh, I'm sweaty because I'm nervous."

She wiped the soap off her arm on her pants.

"It looks like the bracelet fits" said Gerald.

Rhonda turned around to smirk at Helga who was being consoled by Phoebe. Rhonda turned back to the boys.

"Wait minute" said Arnold, "Her arm is turning purple!"

"This thing is cutting off my circulation! Get it off! Get it off!" Rhonda screamed.

"We need to soap it off" said Phoebe.

"I have hand sanitizer!" said a voice from the crowd.

Eugene pushed his through the crowd tripping just as he reached Arnold.

"Thanks" said Arnold as he took the bottle from Eugene and handed it to Phoebe.

Phoebe rubbed it all over Rhonda's arm then slowly slid the bracelet off. Rhonda massaged her arm and sighed in relief.

"Anybody else?" asked Gerald.

Helga hesitated. Phoebe gestured to Helga to step up. Helga took a deep breath and stepped up.

"I'll try it on" said Helga.

Arnold and Gerald exchanged perplexed looks. "Ok" they said in unison.

Helga held out her arm nervously and waited. Just as nervous, Arnold took the bracelet from Phoebe and gently placed it on Helga's wrist. The bracelet rested perfectly on Helga's thin wrist. Arnold and Gerald's eyes widened and murmur was sent through the crowd.

"It fits" said Arnold in surprise.

"Yea" said Helga.

Arnold and Helga stared at the bracelet for a while. The silence was broken when Rhonda pushed her way back to Arnold and cried, "So what if it fits? How do you know it's hers?"

"Hmm, interesting point" thought Gerald.

Afraid Rhonda was going to rip the bracelet off her arm; Helga shoved her hands into her pockets. She felt something at the bottom of her right pocket. She grabbed it and pulled it out. Her eyes widened. _The mask, _she thought, _how did that get in here? _

"Here's proof" Helga said holding up the mask for everyone to see, "This is my mask that I wore to the party where I kissed Arnold. Yes, I like Arnold and if any you have a problem with it, you can deal with Old Betsy and The Five Avengers!"

No one spoke. Helga turned back to Arnold. "Well, now you the truth. I'm sorry about all the horrible things I did to you over the years while I was trying to hide my feelings from everyone" she said.

"It's alright" Arnold said blushing.

"I didn't see that coming" said Gerald.

"I did" said Phoebe smiling at Gerald.

Gerald smiled back.

"So, Helga, do you want to go to the Fall Dance with me?" asked Arnold.

"I thought you'd never ask, Footballhead" replied Helga sweetly.

I hoped you enjoyed reading this fanfic as much as I enjoyed writing it. Now go out, take risks, and have fun with it. You never know what will happen or who you'll meet! R&R!


End file.
